<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving the Day by adrift_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783211">Saving the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me'>adrift_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Light, New Light [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, they are both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is that so!” Glint exclaims so dramatically, that Crow can’t help a laugh. “They keep staring at you, they talk only with you for days at a time, they got drunk with you just a month ago and I was surprised not to see clothes flying--”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Glint!”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“And if you don’t go after them this minute, it might never happen at all!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Glint saves the day because Crow and the Guardian are pining after each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Light, New Light [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and thanks for checking out this fic :) This is a prompt fill where both Crow and Guardian are pining idiots, and the Guardian goes out on a date with someone else to cope. But Glint saves the day!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/">Request prompts on tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Crow realising that he is in love with the Guardian is only a part of the problem. Having the Guardian tell him that they are going on a date with some unknown lightbearer is another.</p><p>Crow mulls over that fact for a few nights. Sleepless nights where he chooses to nurse a cup of tea and look out onto the night city as if he were a character from a romantic novel. He did notice that and laughed to Glint in an off-hand remark.</p><p>“I only need rain pouring down the windows, and my look would be complete.”</p><p>Glint shakes his head and laughs too.</p><p>But the date night draws nearer, and Crow can’t put it out of his head. He stands beside the Guardian at the war table, filing a report. The words on the datapad make no sense to him, his mind being in hours way later, imagining the Guardian holding hands with some other person. Crow thinks that is quite ridiculous, because he has perfectly adequate hands too. And he would very much like to hold the Guardian’s.</p><p>"Crow?” Glint nudges him a little on the shoulder, and Crow looks up, his datapad running the report process without his direction. He looks down at it again, but steals a glance at the Guardian who seems to be just as distracted. Perhaps, they are daydreaming about the date?</p><p>Crow hums.</p><p>Caiatl.. calling the proving rite... enter Europa’s Well of Infinitude... </p><p>Crow’s inner eye loses itself in the pool of letters that stop making sense, instead focusing entirely on the Guardian.</p><p>Crow felt spiteful at first. Disappointed, maybe. But now, oddly heartbroken. How else is he expected to feel when his cheeks burn as the Guardian looks up at him or when they talk and his name falls off the Guardian’s lips in a rare conversation aloud. He wonders if he has missed his chance somewhere along the line. Perhaps, their current colleague status is too much of a rank to be permitted to go on a date, let alone kiss or--</p><p>“Finished,” the Guardian announces curtly. They are never a person of many words, and it seems so even more at that moment. Crow notices that for someone about to leave on a date, the Guardian has a surprisingly weary and sad look. “I am taking my leave.”</p><p>They turn around and give Crow a smile. Those lips smile so rarely, and Crow relishes the warmth that comes off the Guardian’s face when they do.</p><p>“Enjoy your date,” Crow says, choking on the syllables. The Guardian’s smile wanes and they turn around, stepping down the metal stairs and moving down to the elevator.</p><p>“Really, Crow?” Glint appears again beside him, hovering like an angry hummingbird. “You are letting them go?”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” Crow grits through his teeth, too horrified to make a noise out of his sadness. “They like someone else.”</p><p>“Is that so!” Glint exclaims so dramatically, that Crow can’t help a laugh. “They keep staring at you, they talk only with you for days at a time, they got drunk with you just a month ago and I was surprised not to see clothes flying--”</p><p>“Glint!”</p><p>“And if you don’t go after them this minute, it might never happen at all!”</p><p>Glint’s shell rotates furiously around his tiny body, and Crow feels to deafened by the words spoken to respond.</p><p>“Guardian!” he shouts, following them down the stairs in immediacy. “Wait.”</p><p>The Guardian stands by the elevator, their hand resting against the door. They look at Crow in slight confusion and with a glimmer of hope that Crow was not expecting to see.</p><p>“I... Would you go on a date with me?”</p><p>The smile Crow sees is brigher than ever. Well, it must be a yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>